OUR PROMISE
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: a girl who was abused and a boy who had no friends. They both run away and find each other. They make a promise to meet each other in four yrs when they are old enough to marry. At the old Sakura tree they first met.
1. meetings

_A/N OK HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY..._

**_SUMMARY:It's about a girl who was abused and a boy who had no friends. They both run away and find each other. They make a promise to meet each other in ten yrs when they are old enough to marry. At the old Sakura tree they first met at._**

**OUR PROMISE**

_Chapter 1: Meetings_

A little girl around the age of eight ran throgh the forest. Today was another one of those days, her father would come home after a days work and Kagome's mother who had died, always had the house clean. when she passed Kagome had to start doing all of the things her mother did and when she didn't do it right her father beat her. Somethimes he raped her. Today had been one of those days he came home to the perfect house but today he wanted something else, as soon as Kagome saw the look in his eyes she began to cry.

When he had finshed Kagome bathed, got dressed and ran. She ran to her favorite place, it was calm, quiet and no one not even her father new about it which is why Kagome loved it so much.

When Kagome was five her mother took her to this place she said that only her and her dead best friend Sakura knew about this place. Kagome never expected that on this day she would meet Sakura's only child _**SESSOHMARU**_!

Kagome came upon the clearing and saw a young boy about the age of nine or ten. He looked sad and cold but so did Kagome sometimes.

The boy senceing someone else looked at Kagome and asked very coldly" who are you and how do you know of this place"

Kagome stood there quite as can be, she hadn't talked to anyone but her father for almost a year. "Answer me" he said

" My- My name is Kagome" she said a little shaky " this is the secret place my mama used to take me to before she died" she said. Quite filled the area he nodded " my mother used to bring me here to" he said sadly instead of cold.

" then your mama must be Sakura-chan" she said

"how do you know of my mother" he asked intrested in what she was saying

" Mama told me of her she said that Sakura-chan had one son that she cherished, she said that she could make the room light up with just a smile and that she had died protecting her son from an evil man"Kagome said

" yes"he replied and sat down under the Sakura tree his mother was named after.

"Why are you here" She asked trying to make atleast one friend that her father would never let her have

" I ran away my father loves my half brother and that stupid woman he calls wife more then me how about you" he answered

" my papa beats me and-" she paused "and he rapes me and every time he does I run here" she said sadly

" do you have friends" he asked "no" she anwsered

" i dont either no one really understands us you know we have one parent and they neglect us"he said

" will you be my friend" Kagome asked thinking he wouldn't

"sure, but I have to go now, will you meet me here tomorrow?" he asked

"ok" Kagome said giving a smile she hadn't used in almost a year " ok then bye" they waved goodbye and ran home

* * *

It had now been five years since then and Kagome and Sessohmaru had fallen in love even though they were still young. But today love would not happen for the two. Kagome's Fater had died meaning the fourteen year old was moving and that she would have to say good bye. 

The two hugged, then kissed.

"Kags promise that when ever you can you will visit me" sess asked

" I promise Sessho"

"And Kags promise that when were older we will come back to this place and meet again and that when we do we will get married"

"I promise my love aslong as neither of us go out, kiss, or date another person"

"i promise kags"and the sealed that promise with another Kiss...

**End of chapter**

_**A/n ok what did you think of my firdt chapter. please review and tell me what you think**_

_:next chapter- A promise kept and the filthy honyou:_

_in the next chappie Kagome returns now she is 16 and she is going to a new school were she meets Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha. Problems arise and a her secret unfolds as she meets the only man she could ever love once again._

_**Pleaseeeeeee review**_

_**and thank you for reading my stories**_

_**love'**_

_**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU**_


	2. The Filthy Honyou Inuyasha

**Chapter 2: The Filthy Honyou Inuyasha**

**RECAP**

It had now been five years since then and Kagome and Sessohmaru had fallen in love even though they were still young. But today love would not happen for the two. Kagome's Fater had died meaning the fourteen year old was moving and that she would have to say good bye.

The two hugged, then kissed.

"Kags promise that when ever you can you will visit me" sess asked

" I promise Sessho"

"And Kags promise that when were older we will come back to this place and meet again and that when we do we will get married"

"I promise my love aslong as neither of us go out, kiss, or date another person"

"i promise kags"and the sealed that promise with another Kiss...

**END RECAP**

**Normal POV**

Its been 3 years since she left and no one knew that she was coming back. This time though Kagome's cousin Sango was coming. In the 3 years Kagome was away she had found out she was a miko, her and Sango became best friends, and she never stoped thinking of the day she got to see Sesshomaru again.

Kagome had moved back to Tokyo a couple of days ago. Kagome, her cousin Sango, and her Aunt Kana had moved into Kagome's childhood home. Kagome tried to get away durning the first couple of days just to visit the hidden Sakura tree, in the forest. but every time she tried to leave either Sango or Kanna caught her.

Today she decided it would be diffrent. Kagome had made sure to get up an hour earlier then normal. She had taken her shower last night, did all her choirs early, and had made her self a few things to eat during the day. Kagome was dressed in a pair of Black jeans, her shirt was black too but she had a lght yet dark purple strings tighing it together, and she had a pair of black convers on.

Making sure she had every thing Kagome quietly snuck down stairs to the Kitchen were she left a note telling she would be out on a hike for the day with a friend, and that no one should worry. Next Kagome left the house and headed off towards her secret medow in the forest.

When she arrived there was nothing there so Kagome set up her picnic blanket under the Sakura tree and layed out a few other things, she knew from un email she had reseaved from Sessohmaru a couple months ago that he had gone on a trip to Kyoto and that he wouldn't be back untill school started for her and her cousin Sango, which was tomorrow.

**8 hours later**

Kagome had fallen asleep for who new how long and was rudely awakened when she heard a whole bunch of noise around her. Kagome sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, she then glanced down at her watch and sighed it was now 3 o'clock and she had to be home in half an hour. Kagome quickly packed up and went home.

When she arrived home Sango was going crazy about what she was going to wear, and Kana was calmly cooking dinner. Kagome sighed again and walked up to her room, she went inside only to find something on her bed. Looking at clueless to where it had come from Kagome picked it up. " Some boy with long silver hair droped it off for you earlier today" said Sango. Kagome turned around to find her standing in the door way, she then asked " Did you say silver hair?" Sango nodded and Kagome smiled. " he did say he would surprise me in the email" Kagome said looking at the box. "Who did" asked Sango. "Sesshomaru" was all Kagome said as she went towards her huge closet.

**The next morning**

Kagome and Sango had awoken earl that morning. They both had been ready within an hour and were now leaving. the two had gotten into Kagome's dead father's car and headed off to school.

When they arrived many people were stairing at them. Sango was dressed in a black mini skirt, and shoes with a pink shirt saying **"Fool Me Once Shame On Me Fool Me Twice I'll Kick Your Ass"** Were as Kagome had on the same outfit but with a light blue shirt that said **" Ask Me Once I'll Tell You No Ask Me Twice I'll Get My Boyfriend To Kick Your Ass"**.

The two Teens began walking towards the front office to get there schedules, when a boy with silver hair and two dog shaped ears on top of his head bumped into Kagome.

"Watch were your go'in wench" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him " Don't call me wench dog boy" she said knowing exactly who she was talking to, Sesshomaru had shown her a picture of Inuyasha on one of there dates once so Kagome new exactly what she was saying.

" **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME DOG BOY, BITCH**" He yelled catching some ones attention. The other boy with silver hair looked towards his annoying half-brother, wondering what kind of trouble he was getting into now,that is untill his attention went else were, thats when he noticed Kagome was the one is Baka brother had just called a bitch. Faster then you could even say a thing Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him a minute before Sessohmaru spoke " Inuyasha if you ever even think as to talk to her like that again I'll kill you"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then to the stange girl " Why do you care what I say to her I bet you don't even know her" Inuyasha said thinking he would be right for once

" You were right Sessohmaru Inuyasha really is a brainless idiot" said Kagome as she walked toward Sesshomaru.

"Hold on how do you know each other Kagome" asked Sango

Kagome answered Sango's question by standing on tip toes, she leaned closer to Sesshomaru and lightly kissed him on the lips, in doing so she shock many of the student population along with a few teachers. When they seperated she answered" It's simple Sesshomaru is my boyfriend"...

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**A/N ok hope you liked this chappie because I changed the name of it.**_

_**anyways HAPPY JULY 28TH **_

_**Hope everyone is having a great summer because I'm not. Last night I got bit by a dog and had to get 5 stiches 3 in and 2 on the outside but I'm ok!**_

_**I dont know what to do with the next chappie yet so there will be no preview. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

_**anyways I'll try to update soon... love you lots,**_

_**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU**_


	3. This is my Fight

**Chapter 3: This is my fight...**

**Recap**

**Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then to the stange girl " Why do you care what I say to her I bet you don't even know her" Inuyasha said thinking he would be right for once**

**" You were right Sessohmaru Inuyasha really is a brainless idiot" said Kagome as she walked toward Sesshomaru.**

**"Hold on how do you know each other Kagome" asked Sango**

**Kagome answered Sango's question by standing on tip toes, she leaned closer to Sesshomaru and lightly kissed him on the lips, in doing so she shock many of the student population along with a few teachers. When they seperated she answered" It's simple Sesshomaru is my boyfriend"...**

**End Recap**

"WHAT" shouted most of the crowd that now surrounded them. the look on all of the students infront of them made Kagome and Sango laugh so hard they were crying. The girls gave Kagome hard cold glares that would send most people running. But there glares only made Kagome laugh harder.

Sesshomaru watched in amusment as Kagome laughed at the Students faces, "Kagome lets go" Sesshomaru said making Kagome stop laughing she shook her head in saying she was done then went to make Sango stop laughing so they could start class but as soon as Sango stopped Kagome felt a great evil come towards her. She looked into the crowed to spot a man that looked oddly familure. Thats when Kagome relized that the evil arua belonged to one of Four men she could ever hate. There was her father, Inuyasha Tashio, Koga Uzaki, and Naraku Kashi. The man walked towards her completely unaware of her and Sesshomaru being together.

Naraku walk towards the one woman that always escaped his grasp. She looked at him, and got ready to do there normal fight by getting into her fighting stance. When Sesshomaru noticed he lookd at Kagome before he tryed to ask what she was doing but was interupted.

"Well if it isn't Kagome and Sango Higurashi" came the cold evil voice of Naraku. Every one who was looking at Kagome was now looking at Naraku. "Naraku you bastered what are you doing here" said Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku, the two had always trying to be the better weither it was in girls, school, or money Sesshomaru always won. Naraku gave smirk at Kagome then glared at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome when will you just give up and be mine" He said still clueless to what had happened 10 minutes before.

"Never, because I already belong to someone" Kagome said

Naraku now looked mad " And who would that be you little bitch" he said with a smirk. Suddenly a fist came in contact with Naraku's face. "She belongs to me"Said Sesshomaru

He got into a fighting stance but stoped what he was doing when Kagome put her hand on his shoolder. " Please Sesshomaru this is my fight"Came Kagome's soft voice. Sesshomaru nodded and went to stand next to Sango. With that said Kagome got into her fighting stance.

Naraku stood up and glared at Sesshomaru, Then looked at Kagome with lust. " Fine if you will not be mine by choise then you'll be mine by forse"with that Naraku threw a punch at Kagome.

Kagome saw the it coming and quickly dodged his attack and moved in to place her own. Naraku being the idiot he was didn't see Kagome's foot untill it came in contact with a very secitive lower area ( ouch that had to hert right in the balls).

They both flew attacks but so far Naraku couldn't get one in. When he found an opening he took his chance and sent Kagome flying. When she didn't get up Naraku thought he had won and even told people how weak she was to have fallen with only one shot. He started to walk away, but was stopped when he heardher say. " the fight is not over yet you ass whole you are so full of shit with a eight mile pole stuck up their ass" and then he was thrown into the wall only five feet away. Kagome smerked at what she had done and now waited to see if he would keep on fighting...

**End Of Chapter!**

_**A/N Ok this chappie was short but it was late and I was tired. anyways Happy August 5th. only 1 MONTH and 6 DAYS AWAY TILL MY B-DAY...**_

_**anyways pleaseeeeeeeee review!**_

_**love you all,**_

_**TOTLE HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU...**_


	4. Kagome's True Self

**Chapter 4: Kagome's True Self**

**Recap**

_Kagome saw the it coming and quickly dodged his attack and moved in to place her own. Naraku being the idiot he was didn't see Kagome's foot untill it came in contact with a very secitive lower area ( ouch that had to hert right in the balls)._

_They both flew attacks but so far Naraku couldn't get one in. When he found an opening he took his chance and sent Kagome flying. When she didn't get up Naraku thought he had won and even told people how weak she was to have fallen with only one shot. He started to walk away, but was stopped when he heardher say. " the fight is not over yet you ass whole you are so full of shit with a eight mile pole stuck up their ass" and then he was thrown into the wall only five feet away. Kagome smerked at what she had done and now waited to see if he would keep on fighting..._

**End Recap**

Naraku slowly stood and looked at Kagome who had on a smirk that could only taunt you. At that moment Naraku decided that he wouldn't go easy this time and started to run at her with his honyou speed thinking she wouldn't be able to get in a singal attack. how wrong he was.

Kagome watched as her started to use his honyou speed and decided that if he was going to use his powers so would she.

everyone watched as Naraku used his honyou powers when suddenly there was a blinding blueish light came over Kagome's whole body. all watched in amazment as her clothes changed into a fighting kimono her hair grew londer, and her eyes changed to a light lavander color that almost looked white. when the light faded there stood Kagome. but she looke dmore like a Miko.

"Naraku if you want to fight with powers i will not hesitate to hurt you" said Kagome

"She Shes a Miko"Came Inuyasha;s voise

"Kagome how come you never told me"came Sango's voise

"..."Sesshomaru said nothing because he already knew and besides that he new a secret more deadly that only Kagome and himself would ever know...

Everyone else just staired in awe at the beauty infront of them wondering what she would do next...

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**A/N OK THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPPIE SORRY BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY... ANY WAYS 20 DAYS TILL MY BDAY (911) PLEASE REVIEW AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASEEEEEEE TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_

_**LOVE YOU LOTS,**_

_**TOTAL-HATER-WHO-LOVES -SESSHOMARU...**_


	5. The End of the fight and the Rosery

**Chapter 5: The End of the fight and the Rosery**

**Recap**

_everyone watched as Naraku used his honyou powers when suddenly there was a blinding blueish light that came over Kagome's whole body. all watched in amazment as her clothes changed into a fighting kimono her hair grew londer, and her eyes changed to a light lavander color that almost looked white. when the light faded there stood Kagome. but she looke dmore like a Miko._

_"Naraku if you want to fight with powers i will not hesitate to hurt you" said Kagome _

_"She Shes a Miko"Came Inuyasha;s voise_

_"Kagome how come you never told me"came Sango's voise_

_"..."Sesshomaru said nothing because he already knew and besides that he new a secret more deadly that only Kagome and himself would ever know..._

_Everyone else just staired in awe at the beauty infront of them wondering what she would do next..._

**End recap**

Kagome looked around and spoted Naraku going into a fighting stance she quickly gathered energy into her hands to create a small blueish orb, that quickly vanished when she threw it towards Naraku. Naraku doged it and thought that was the end of it when suddenly the ball came after him again, following every where he went trying to douge it but as he slowly started running out of breath the ball hit him right, well lets just say he wont be able to walk or do other things for a while...

Every one that had gathered for the fight were laughing now... well except for Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Naraku...

" You Bitch" said Naraku right before he fainted from the pain... "Damn strait Honyou" Kagome said as she pulled out a rosery(_I think thats how you spell it)_ out of her bag and chanted something as the magical beads flew around Narkau's neck.. "down" Kagome said as Naraku was dug deeper into the growned. When she finished Kagome turned to come face to face with two inus fighting. Kagome sighed today was not her day. First class gets cancled because one of the gas pipes break 'well actually thats not a bad thing', then she finds out Naraku goes here, then she has to fight him, then has to put the rosery on him, next was Sessohmaru's baka Half -brother, and now there fighting great just great...

"Sesshomaru can you come here please. I want to do something" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded

"Sesshomaru you wimp are you going to let her fight your fights" yelled Inuyasha. As he kept yelling about how weak he thought Sesshomaru was Kagome had taken out another rosery and now was chanting the spell. The beads left Kagome's hand and flew around Inuyasha's neck, Which he noticed write away. "Hey Bitch what is this" he said trying to get it off but was shocked every time he tried. "Sesshomaru when on the count of three say 'sit', ok"She told him and he nodded. " ok 1" "bitch take this thing" "2" "off right" "3" "sit"the two yelled and before Inuyasha knew what was happening he was in a crater abot 3 feet deep...

Everyone once again began to laugh. "Call me a bitch again I dare you" Kagome said and there was a muffled "bitch" that came from the crater right after. "Sit" Inuyasha once again wet with dirt. "Inuyasha meet dirt. Dirt met Inuyasha" Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru turned and headed towards there cars...

**End Chapter**

_A/N ok thats another Chappie sorry if its short but I'm still thinking what to do.. yes I caught the horrible writers block, which im currently sleeping on to get rid of... besides that for my b-day I got 2 go to Disneyland which i have only been to 4 times in my whole life..._

_and I got over $1000 to spend... but i did donate some off it to this animal shelter near my house... but anyways new stories are coming out on my new fanfic account...( MuppyPuppy) like Twins curse which im going to rewrite... I just dont like the way it started... New chapters will be writen along with a few sneak previews...an if you read A secret to tell i have finally started the sequal but that to im going to rewright..._

_Pleaseeeeeee review_

_and thank you for reading my stories_

_loves,_

_TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU_


	6. the end

Chapter 6: The End

2 YEARS LATER...

Kagome stepped out of the car and said.."Just let me change and we can go out to dinner..Meet me at the secret spot in a hour". Kagome's Aunt Kana watched with a smile from the widow. Thoughts of little babys running around in her head. "Ah young love" She sighed, then went back into her room.

When Kagome reached her room and looked in the closet. Taking out a beautiful Dress and a pair of shoes, she never noticed a small box fall out of her closet. Thirty minutes later Kagome walked out of her bathroom and noticed the small box. Walking over to it she noticed it was the one from two years ago. "I though I lost it" She said aloud. She picked up and sat on her bed, She looked at it for moment before opening it.

Inside there was a photo of her and Sesshomaru when they were younger. It seems it was taken with both there moms and them right after Kagome was born. on the back of the picture it said...

* * *

_" I, here by promise that when my Child grows up they will marry my best friend's child. And that they will love each other more then life its self."_

_Signed Sakura Tashio and Kun-loo Higarashi_

* * *

Kagome smiled a sad smile and placed the photo on her desk next to one that Sesshomaru had taken of her.

Kagome looked back down into the box. There was another small soft box. She opened it. Inside there was a pair of earings in the shape of a cresent moon. She put them on. She looked back down, What she saw made her gasp.

Inside this box there was a Ring...It was silver and engraved on it was the words "I love You" There was a sapphire (A/N my birth stone) Shaped cresent moon...Kagome put it on. She quickly stood and ran out of her room. Running down the stairs, And out the door, She ran through the woods untill she came to secret spot.

Runnning up to Sesshomaru she threw her arms around him, And kissed him passionately. When it ended she said "Thank you". And Kissed him again. When they seperated once again she said " I love you, Shesshomaru" And the stood there for a while looking up at the sky. "We kept our promise"She said and once again they kissed.

And somewhere in the medow of the sky, not to far above them, Two females smiled down at the earth. "Thank you" They both said. "For keeping the promise we made, The promise we could not keep untill you two were together" They smiled one more time at the there children below, before moving on into the light, Where heven awaited them.

And as they stood there they looked up, "We love you, Mom"They both said.

"We kept there's as well as our promise, Mom, We kept your promise"

The End

* * *

**A/n ok so I did this because i was bord and I thought what the hell my readers must want a new chappie so I made this for you...**

**this is the last chappie, and I now it was kind of crappy(Did that just rhyme)**

**But I just didn't know what to do next so I ended it...  
**

**Anyways Please review and tell me what you think...  
**

**thank you love always,**

_**Total Hater Who Loves Sessohmaru (Aka...MuppyPuppy)**_


End file.
